Gamora (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased); Thanos (adoptive father); Nebula (adoptive sister); Korath (adoptive brother) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 6' 0" | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ; RedCategory:Red Hair highlights | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Zen-Whoberi | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Guardian of the Galaxy | Education = | Origin = Zen-Whoberi | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 18 | HistoryText = Early life Gamora once lived a happy childhood with her family until Thanos destroyed her home. She became the sole survivor of her race, the Zen-Whoberis. She was taken in by Thanos as his own, alongside Nebula and Korath. He trained her to be widely known at the most dangerous woman in the universe and skilled in the use of every weapon. One day she and her siblings where given a mission by Ronan for their father to retrieve info from the "Wizard" about an "artifact of infinite power". Gamora was managed to find him but was able free her from Thanos grasp and reminded who she was, thus began her rebellion against Thanos and Ronan and attempt to keep the artifact from them. The events that played out after this reflect similar to her MCU counterpart, which lead her to become a founding member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Starlord, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Groot. Meeting Spider-Man The Guardians battle the Chitauri an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After Korvac is defeated by Groot, Nova destroys the Dark Matter Cannon and the Chitauri ship is destroyed. Meeting The Avengers When Galactus arrives to consume Earth, Iron Man ends up having to speak with him which results in both of them teleporting away. The Avengers track Iron Man to the planet where the D'bari live and witness their ships in the middle an evacuation after Iron Man who was empowered by the Power Cosmic led Galactus here. The Avengers had to work with the Guardians of the Galaxy to keep Galactus from consuming Earth. It later turns out that the planet that Galactus was consuming was becoming unstable before Galactus arrived. Galactus found himself unable to stop the process as the Power Cosmic-empowered Iron Man quotes "Galactus must feed." After the planet exploded, Galactus was knocked out cold, the D'bari settled on another planet, and Iron Man returned to normal. Infinity Stones Star-Lord tried numerous times to convince Tony Stark and the Avengers to give them the Infinity Stones they had been collecting since they arrived to the Earth. When Black Widow took the Stones from their vault in the Avengers Tower with the help of Thor, the Guardians teleported to Earth and intercepted them, with the intention to force them to hand in the stones. The rest of the Avengers arrived to help. Falcon managed to modify the Guardians' own teleporters, and send them back to their ship. The teleporters had been infected with malware so they couldn't function later. The Guardians later returned to Earth when Thanos was defeated to the Avengers, and the Mad Titan was handed over to them. In addition to thanking the Avengers for dealing with Thanos, the Guardians apologized for having tried to attack them. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Gamora of Earth-7528. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Gamora of Earth-7528. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Tia Texada. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thanos Family